


Longing gazes

by Rileyrosebell_universe96



Category: One Piece
Genre: Coming Out, Dreams, Eavesdropping, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Smoking, Suspicions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rileyrosebell_universe96/pseuds/Rileyrosebell_universe96
Summary: Lately Sanji is acting strange towards Zoro. It gets to the point where everyone else is leaving the ship to give them time to clear it up, whatever it is.It turns out Sanji hid something from everyone and is about to spill the guts. It results in Zoro and Sanji talking amongst other things ;)Enemies->Friends->Lovers
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Longing gazes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. This is my newest creation if onepiece shipping. I think both of them really DO care about each other and all the fighting and bickering is just their way to express it.
> 
> I'm still learning and would highly appreciate it if you would tell me what you think :) 
> 
> (lately I see posts everywhere where people are uncertain if we creators or authors actually WANT comments and hell to the yes yes! We do! We put a lot of effort in our creation(s) and love to hear opinions about it, just stay kind d friendly while you're at it) 
> 
> Stay healthy and happy and I wish you all the best! 
> 
> Xoxo Riley

ZoSan longing gazes

Zoro's brows furrowed again, like a lot these days.. 

The shitty cook acted strange around him.. 

Instead of gnarling at him and insulting him, hence fighting him now, whenever Zoro got close, he got worked up to some point and then fled.. 

He never did that before and Zoro couldn't help but wonder about the cause for this.. 

He himself couldn't recall something remotely special.. 

But that wasn't all to it.. not only he acted this way, when he was around no.. Whenever Sanji could get a chance to look at him, he did..   
most of the time, Zoro would rest somewhere.. 

And although his eyes were closed during it, he noticed how Sanji's gazes lingered upon him.. 

Sometimes when he felt bold enough, he would even come closer, shuffling, like he wanted to do something but in the end never did.. 

It expanded to longing gazes even if Zoro was awake and slow but steady he had enough of this.. either the cook would freely tell him what's going on, or he would force him to do so.. 

Even the others started to notice their disbalance.. Nami came up to him and seriously asked him why they stopped fighting each other.. 

Zoro just shrugged, "not my doing, go ask the curly eyebrow" he snarled, curled up and fell asleep.. 

Zoro didn't know what happened after his conversation with Nami, since he really fell asleep that time, but as he woke up again, the Sunny harboured on an islands shore and everyone but.. Sanji was gone.. 

He heard him mutter something and sigh to himself, just a few meters from him..

Zoro yawned and then opened his eyes to look at him.. 

Sanji flinched but stood his gaze.. 

Zoro's brows arched and he mocked him "what? cat got your tongue? spill the guts already" he smirked and faced him, as the blond progressively got more flustered again.. Sanji sighed and rustled his hair.. 

Zoro noticed a huge pile of cigarette stumps by his side.. 

He must be really nervous but this wasn't getting them anywhere.. 

Zoro sat up more straight and sighed quietly..   
He crossed his arms and looked more serious as he asked again. 

"Sanji you got to tell me what's going on in that mind of yours.. It doesn't make sense to me" he spoke once more.. 

Sanji cursed but nodded.. 

He sat closer and looked at him in all earnesty..

"Remember the last island we stopped at?" 

"the one in the middle of the road without any log? yeah of course" Zoro lifted his brows again.. What did the strange island have to do with all this? 

"well.. ever since.. I have reoccurring dreams.. dreams of what my heart desires most in the world.. it doesn't seem to have the effect on others but.. it's driving me crazy" he tried to explain.. 

"reoccurring dreams? your heart desires? why don't you go after it then?" Zoro asked confused, not having a clue.. 

Sanji blushed again.. He started to get flustered again and the embarrassment even put some tears in his eyes as he finally spat out, what this was all about.. 

"I dream about you! stupid marimo" he yelled and bit his lips afterward.. 

He folded his hands and played around with his fingers, while he looked literally everywhere else but Zoro..   
Zoro processed the information rather quickly though .. 

"Your dreams are about me?" he asked for confirmation and Sanji nodded aware of his tone.. not.. nisgusted.. not angry.. 

"mhm.. and?" he then asked after a few minutes, like it wasn't a big deal at all! He caught Sanji off guard.. 

"If you want me, then all you had to do was come" Zoro snickered and pulled him closer by his tie, licked his lips.. 

"Do.. Do.. Do you even get the message?!" Sanji stuttered, seemed not pleased, even though his body reacted in ways that made Zoro hearing up .. 

"You want me.. your heart longs for me.. that means you love me.. yes?" Zoro whispered purring and forced Sanji to straddle his lap.. 

Sanji couldn't process the situation fast enough.. His head was spinning, being so close to him now.. 

It's like he had a lump in his throat.. He couldn't breathe, he-

His thoughts were interrupted by Zoro who was nibbling at his lips and then kissed him, for real..   
Sanji exhaled and let himself melt into the kiss.. It wasn't remotely special but it was their first.. 

They let go of each other and finally looked in each other's eyes.. It felt like an eternity, since the last time..   
Zoro gasped at the multiplicity of the feelings in Sanji's gaze.. 

There was love, lust, fear… a whole amount of that, relief, happiness and shame.. 

"Instead of gazing longingly at me, you should've just come to me" Zoro repeated, smiled and pressed a kiss to his temple.. 

Sanji blinked and got worked up again, realising their proximity again.. 

He wanted to get away, but Zoro didn't let him.. time to tease~

\-----------------------------

Zoro was gripping him tightly and soon, Sanji realised it was no use to fight him, so he gave up to struggle.. 

"there you go" he heard Zoro chuckle and indeed relaxed as the latter caressed his back, his head on his shoulder.. 

"So Sanji.. about the dreams you had" Zoro started grinning and felt Sanji's whole body stiffen.. 

"Uh.. nothing.. really just uhm.. You" Sanji tried but Zoro didn't look convinced. 

"I don't think someone would look at someone like you did, with just innocent dreams" he teased and let his hands roam over the small, delicate body of his comrade.. 

Sanji gasped and tried to squirm away again, but Zoro held him tightly.. so he gave up again, pretty quickly.. 

"I.. Uh.. What about you?" he then asked and Zoro looked confused, until it clicked.. 

"Oh~" he snickered and nibbled on his throat, sucked on Sanji's earlobe.. 

"I'd love to make you cry out of ecstasy and love for me.. I think I always had a thing for you.. I wouldn't do this with someone I don't care about" he pointed at their situation.. 

Sanji gasped and turned even redder, even his ears turned red.. 

"That's uhm.. a.. ah.. yes then?" he mustered up his courage and looked at Zoro directly.. 

"Yes" was the only word Zoro said, before he continued nibbling at Sanji's skin.. he eventually pressed him closer to his groin and distracted him with another kiss, to unbutton his shirt.. 

It worked just fine.. 

Sanji was already gasping and squirming in his lap and Zoro enjoyed his desperate attempts to not let him know that he was really hard already.. sensitive one ~

Zoro thoroughly marked him up, as he trailed down his throat and chest and came up again, to lick over Sanji's hard nipples.. 

Sanji moaned and immediately bit down his lips again, flaming cheeks.. 

"Let me hear you.. We're alone anyways" Zoro pleaded and saw Sanji exhale again.. 

"Good boy" Zoro teased him again and felt the lively response to his words straight away.. Zoro grinned and continued lapping and kissing down his body, bending Sanji to his liking.. 

"You know? I always thought you're pretty delicate for a man" Zoro smiled and bit down his abs, before kissing there.. 

"I like it" he added to not evoke memories Sanji wanted to forget.. 

"No one's kicking like you" Zoro complimented him again and he pinched his nipples again, heard Sanji moan.. Sanji let himself drown, into the sensation.. knowing Zoro was there, caring, guarding, loving.. 

"Yeah.. relax.. good let me pleasure you" Zoro whispered seductively into his abs and continued leaving trails of kisses and marks.. 

Sanji didn't know what to do with all this new sensations.. Zoro loved him, Zoro held him.. Zoro ought to have sex with him.. Zoro's gentle but skilled touches.. His scent.. his cock that pressed so fully and throbbing against his thigh.. 

Everything felt so good.. every time Zoro's lips met his skin, it felt hot and only left a scorching feeling of want for him.. 

Zoro smiled at Sanji's blissed out expression and whispered sweet things to him, riled him up even more.. Unil Sanji finally laid out on the deck, pretty open for anyone to see or hear, but Sanji already gave in, really seemed lost in pleasure.. Gaze somewhere else, not conscious about himself anymore.. 

He lost the ability to speak and only reduced to whimpers and moans by now.. Zoro teased him excellently.. not too much but too much for not feeling good.. it was a sweet torture.. 

He whimpered and moaned beautifully as Zoro spread his legs apart and kissed the, now unclothed, top of his flushed cock.. 

As Zoro continued Sanji's moans turned into screams of pleasure and he got way too loud, that's why he protectively held a hand above his mouth, to prevent someone from hearing them.. 

Zoro used the little bit of skill he developed while fucking with men and it seemed to work just fine.. Sanji was a true sight to behold.. he actually felt really proud being able to get his usually stoic, ass kicking crewmate in such a state of trusting, pleasured bliss.. 

It didn't take Sanji long to come though, since Zoro worked him up quite nicely and barely noticed Zoro swallowing everything he had to offer.. 

His arch backing, fingers gripping the wood of the deck tightly, the blush now spread all to his chest.. Zoro drank up the vision of him, never could've thought Sanji would be so fucking hot.. 

His gaze still seemed far away though and Zoro did everything to bring him back to his senses.. kissed him, his skin, caressed every part of his body, whispered soothing words.. 

Slowly Sanji came back to his senses.. he was now completely naked, while Zoro still was clothed.. Sanji quickly became too aware of the situation and his surroundings, but Zoro helped him out again.. the swordsman quickly covered him with his shirt and lifted him up.. 

Sanji gasped in shock and clawed at him, but Zoro didn't seem to mind. 

He carried him with ease, which ignited the flame in Sanji again.. Zoro was so strong~

By the time they were in the crows nest, Zoro's domain, Sanji was hard again from all the fantasies and dreams he had about them together, desperately rutting against Zoro's leg, like a dog in heat...   
Zoro chuckled lowly, as he laid him down again.. 

"You need to tell me some time, what's going in that beautiful head of yours" he grinned and gracefully disrobed himself.. 

Sanjis eyes widened at Zoro's nakedness and he squirmed again..   
Zoro noticed him staring and smirked.. 

"what?" 

"I uhm.. You're so manly in.. opposition to me" Sanji smiled and softly caressed his torso.. 

"I always admired your strength and apparently it's really hot when you manhandle me" he squirmed but told him the truth.. He told him earlier he.. that he wanted to hear what he was thinking.. 

Zoro grinned brightly now and kissed him again, before speaking up.. 

"years of training made me this way.. We all have different body types though. I like yours just the way it is" he grinned and lapped at his throat again, causing Sanji to make a soft noise there.. 

"tell me Cook.. did you ever do this before?" 

Sanji, lost in the sensation of Zoro's lips on his body again, absentmindedly shook his head.. Unfortunately that led Zoro to let off of him, looking at him with a puzzled expression.. 

"what about women?" he was sure he would at least have slept with them right?... 

Sanji shook his head again, opened his eyes to look at Zoro.. 

"I'm.. I'm your first in everything then?" it sounded more like a question to himself but Sanji nodded again.. desperately wished, Zoro would continue giving him new stimuli again.. 

And he did, but this time way more gentle, Sanji noticed.. it didn't feel bad but well.. different.. 

"Don't.. ah" Sanji moaned, as Zoro occupied his nipples again..

"Zoro" Sanji whimpered as the latter pressed his hard cock against Sanjis.. 

"Zoro" he whimpered again, as Zoro spread his legs once more. 

"please" he breathed and writhed as Zoro began to stretch his insides with three lubricated fingers.. 

It hurted but the pain helped Sanji to focus and it soon subsided anyway when Zoro found his good spot.. Zoro grinned and continued to play with it.. Eyes fixating on Sanji's face, he couldn't hide.. 

Sanji's whole body shuddered, his eyes fluttered shut and his face scrunched up in pleasure as he came again..   
Sanji downed then, slightly exhausted. 

Zoro came back up, fingers never leaving his twitching insides.. 

He kissed him again and asked for permission to enter.. 

Sanji looked slightly irritated by that question but nodded.. he wanted it after all.. how many times has he dreamed about this the last few weeks?   
It almost felt surreal, that this was happening now.. 

"Zoro?" he asked as Zoro was lubricating himself.. "mhm?" he answered, focused on his shaft.. 

Sanji blushed again, tried to hide his embarrassment behind a hand, slightly tilted his head too.. 

"I really love you" he confessed again and saw Zoro smiling, moments later,   
he came closer and gently forced Sanji to look at him.. 

"love you too.. now allow me to make you feel even better~" he grinned and nudged his cock towards Sanji's well prepped entrance.. "This might hurt a little" Zoro warned him and then proceeded to enter.. 

Zoro didn't lie, but in comparison to everything that has happened so far, in his life, it was bearable.. 

Zoro though stopped right at the peak and let him get used to the feeling first. 

After he was sure the pain was okay, Zoro started to grind into him more, filling him up, letting him feel. 

At first it hurted a lot, since Zoro was above average but quickly the pain changed place with pleasure again and Sanji lost it.. 

He gave in to the pleasure again, that was eating him up and let Zoro take him for good.. It started slow, but ended up in a punishing pace.. 

Sanji stopped counting how many times he came already 4? Maybe.. just as the heat bubbled up again, Zoro spilled deep inside of him, filling him up with his seed and Sanji blacked out.. Zoro noticed and almost fell into panic as Sanji then, opened his eyes again.. 

They searched for Zoro's and relief flooded them as he found him.. 

"did you think I just left you? you blacked out there for a moment.. you okay?" Zoro asked, concerned but Sanji just huffed and nodded.. Zoro was still in him and he enjoyed Zoro's presence and scent.. 

His arms moved before he could think about it and he hugged him, pulled him closer.. Zoro let him and peppered the available skin with little kisses, smiled as he heard Sanji's content sigh.. 

"Feelin good? no pain?" Zoro asked quietly, making sure he was alright.. 

Sanji smiled with reddened cheeks and slightly shook his head.. 

"I'm fine" he smiled cutely and snuggled himself even closer on Zoro.. 

"Sleepy though.. let me.. 10 minutes" he mumbled, already half asleep and fell asleep pretty quickly, still on his cock..proof of how sleep deprived he really must be.. 

Zoro huffed and used his unconscious state to carefully slip out of him.. He made sure to clean everything up thoroughly and decided to cover Sanji with the sheet, so he wouldn't catch a cold.. 

Zoro let him sleep and scratched his head as he was walking into the kitchen.. 

Sanji deserved a break from cooking, so Zoro decided he would be the one cooking today.. 

Wow he really sunk low.. Zoro snickered and decided to make omelets, fruit salads and a hearty meat-soup for the others, especially Luffy. The recipe for the soup he got and memorized in the time, he was traveling alone as the pirate hunter.. 

He gave his best and nearly chopped his finger off, as Sanji came running into the kitchen, cursing under his breath.. 

As soon as he saw Zoro cooking, his movements and cursing came to a halt and his brows furrowed in adorable confusion.. 

"Why didn't you wake me? And more importantly what are you doing in my kitchen?" Sanji asked curious, tried not to get too snarly but Zoro just huffed and showed him.. 

"thought you could use some sleep" he just shrugged and gave him a spoonful of his soup.. 

Sanjis face showed a bunch of different emotions to that.. but he complimented his soup, added a few more herbs and ingredients though and just as Zoro wanted to sneak off, since Sanji took the reigns again, the cook beckoned him over again. 

Zoro expected a scolding but Sanji just pulled him closer and kissed him fiercely.. 

Zoro blinked in shock and then growled, took over and kissed his brains out of him again.. "Thank you" Sanji mumbled after they parted and Zoro wasn't sure if he thanked him for the food or the kiss.. 

Zoro grinned and caressed his head, before going on deck and taking a nap himself.. 

He woke up again, as the others came back… Just in time to dodge a punch from Nami.. "why are you punching me when you just came back?!" Zoro complained and dodged another one.. 

"I thought the ship would be in shreds when we came back again you worried me! thankfully it looks like nothing bad happened?" she questioned him and saw him grinning.. 

"Nothing bad happened" he yawned and catched Luffy and Chopper who enthusiastically threw themselves into his direction. 

"did you make up with Sanji?" Chopper asked and Zoro nodded smiling.. 

"So you're fighting again? It was pretty odd for you to be so peaceful around each other lately" Brook told him his opinion but Zoro just shrugged.. 

He didn't know how to continue from now on.. Luffy though, was looking at him suspiciously.. 

"dinners ready" they heard Sanji calling and everyone, hungry from the day, ran into the kitchen.. Luffy too and Zoro breathed shakily.. Luffy wasn't remotely intelligent but in some cases he really was sharp and he knew Zoro the longest.. 

As Zoro arrived he was surprised to see what Sanji served.. his original cooking was still there but he added a few herbs and decorated it with a few things like fruits, sauce and mint leaves.. It looked delicious.. 

What was even more surprising though was, that Sanji addressed him.. "Zoro helped me big time to prepare this so he deserves a little credit for that" he grinned and saw everyone, even Luffy with open mouths staring at him.. 

"what? I started to cook some food when he was sleeping and it wasn't half bad he said" Zoro shrugged…

"what exactly did you two do while we were gone?" Nami asked in a suspicious tone, checking if Sanji got a fever.. It was pretty unusual for him to 'just fall asleep' during the day.. 

"nothing unusual for us" Sanji grinned and looked at Zoro who nodded.. 

"we 'talked'" Zoro casually commented on it and started eating.. 

"amongst other things" Sanji snickered and it was clear both enjoyed the growing confusion in their crew.. 

It lasted only for a few moments before everyone started eating though, surprised how good it tasted but before they could thank Zoro, the latter went out, accompanied by Sanji.. 

"do you think they suspect anything?" Sanji asked, exhaling the smoke from his lungs.. 

"I don't know but I don't care either.. They will know, sooner or later" Zoro shrugged and pecked his lips.. 

Sanji sighed and blushed before doing the same and smiling. 

"I'm not letting you off the hook either.. You're mine now" he grinned and whispered something into his ear before going away again.. 

Both not noticing the ear that plopped under them.. 

Robin smiled widely and winked at Nami who was looking expectantly at her.. "They made up and it seems like they're lovers now" she whispered in her ear.. 

Nami turned red and gasped.. They decided to let it be a secret for now though and let them decide when to come out to them.. 

Into a fruitful future my friends! 

End~


End file.
